


Good Morning

by daiikon



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:06:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/907610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daiikon/pseuds/daiikon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's way too early to be alive and he's disappointingly not royally spoiled with breakfast in bed, but Jean supposes he can get used to mornings like this.</p><p>Well actually no, not really, but it does beat waking up to any alarm clock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I have an absolute _need_ for more fluff with this series so here, have some disgustingly fluffy domestic modern!au.

Another day, another Monday morning where the godforsaken alarm insistently blares loud, annoying beeps to rouse irritable sleeping individuals from their much desired beauty rest.

Jean pointedly groans beneath the toasty warmth of his blanket, blindly shooting an arm out at the nightstand to shut the devil's creation off once and for all. He ends up slamming his fist down against the flat marble surface instead, recoiling with a well annoyed grunt.

It was way too early for this shit.

“Urhg..” Rolling onto his stomach, he blinks a few times to regain some form of vision before taking a peek out from under the sheets. He instantly spots the blasted thing as he narrows his eyes, sitting at the corner of his desk on the other side of the room, still going off in consistent shrilling beeps as if it was almost _taunting_ him. 

He takes two seconds to contemplate stomping over there and chucking the digital clock straight out the window, then another two to smush his face back into his pillow 'cause _fuck it_ , the effort wasn't worth it.

In his half-awake, half-dead state, the sounds start to drown out at one point, flushing down the drain to become nothing more than distant, dying whale noises. _Christ,_ he might nearly go insane if he was forced to listen to it any longer. But thankfully, his uncanny ability to mute obnoxiously loud sounds into barely audible, muffled noise made the ordeal a little bit more bearable. (It came from dealing with loud obnoxious clients on the daily, but he likes to blame it on a certain abrasive, goodwilled loud-mouth anyway). Or, maybe it's the fact that he was just too tired to hear anything properly that resulted in him giving two shits less than what he'd usually care to give.

Strange, though, because he really didn't hear anything anymore.

There's a sudden dip on the bed, but Jean makes no sign of acknowledgement, face still motionlessly planted in a pillow and body indecently sprawled over the bed. "Jean," a familiar voice calls for – a second time? third? he wasn’t really paying attention at this point – but sluggishly, Jean turns to glance at the other male leaning over next to him.

Eren.

He’s buttoned up in a white dress shirt with an unwrapped tie around his neck, his slick dark hair actually somewhat presentable and less dishevelled than it ever was compared to last night. Jean finds himself blatantly staring and he knows he's staring because he notices droplets of water dripping down from strands of dark brown, swirling down the side of a smooth, wet neck and collecting at the ridge of prominent collarbones and - Jean stops, concludes the other must’ve just finished showering, and promptly ends his thoughts there. Still, if Jean wasn’t so mentally hazy at the moment, he'd actually have the decency to tell Eren how _good_ he looked today.

"C'mon, get your lazy ass up." Eren says while patting the back of Jean’s blanketed butt. Still verbally compromised, Jean resorted to making a noncommittal noise in reply. “You’re gonna be late for work.” Eren chides, taking a moment to idly rake his fingers through the other boy's bed hair.

"Mm'tired." Jean murmurs, tilting pleasantly into the touch. He wonders if he were to purposely _purr_ , perhaps the massage wouldn't stop.  

"Gross." Eren comments, that fucker, unable to appreciate glorious morning sex appeal if it smacked him in the face. Jean would’ve bit back with something snarky but then Eren was leaning in closer and Jean figures he doesn’t have the energy to complain when he gets the taste of minty toothpaste on his tongue. “I made breakfast,” Eren grins. “So come already.”

Jean sighs as he relents into the half-hearted lure, mentally prepping his sore body as he shifts onto all fours. “Yeah yeah, I’m coming. Just,” he makes a disgruntled face. “It better not just be cereal this time.”

Eren snorts, amused as he watches Jean practically drag himself up to settle at the edge of the bed beside him. “It’s cinnamon crunch,” he says, just as Jean drowsily reaches for the necktie and fumbles to hook it properly around Eren's neck. “Your favourite.”

“Bastard,” Jean mutters, looping the cloth under and over until it was neat and perfectly tied. “You're damn right it is.”

 


End file.
